


Dinner with a Chance of Murder

by WolfInWonderland



Series: Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Exactly 1000 words, Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018, M/M, someone help ignis, soulmate, the poor man needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInWonderland/pseuds/WolfInWonderland
Summary: “Well,” the prince started, looking away then back at Ignis, “how about I take you out to dinner? You can relax and not have to cook for me tonight. And if you don’t have a good time then I can promise to send some of my best hitmen after you, alright?”Ignis laughed. "Please send Cor, would you? I imagine he would know how to give a quick and clean death.”





	Dinner with a Chance of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end of the weekend! It's been so much fun reading everyone's stories and I personally never expected to receive half the support, comments, and views that I got over the past few days. So thank you!
> 
> For Sunday: soulmates/comedy (subjective comedy)/exactly 1000 words

Ignis was a man of many talents: his intelligence was feared among the crown council as they all knew that he could easily take over their jobs and provide better work singlehandedly, his natural flexibility lent itself to his Crownsguard training so well that he could challenge Gladio and probably win, and his cooking skills were better than anything Noctis had ever experienced from any professional chef.

In Noctis’ eyes, Ignis was a superhuman that embodied the ideal of perfection. And he did it all before the strike of noon.

So to see Ignis, his -work is never done advisor, nineteen year old longest standing friend, ‘Noctis you need to eat your vegetables’- Ignis, laying down on Noctis’ apartment couch with his face shoved in a pillow was a bit of a shock. 

Noctis blinked in surprise and looked at the doorway he just walked through.

“Did I enter a different reality?” he asked and gestured to the door with a thumb over his shoulder. “Cause I can come back in and try to reset the universe.”

Ignis groaned into the pillow.

Noctis nodded. “I’ll take that as a yes. Maybe I can end up in a timeline where Prompto is my Shield and he’s sporting Gladio’s buff upper body,” he said offhandedly. 

Ignis groaned louder. “Never put that thought into my head again.”

“You’re right. Prompto needs to be buffer than Gladio.”

Ignis forced himself to sit up and the second his legs weren’t on the couch Noctis plopped next to him. “Soooo…” the prince asked as Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose after resetting his glasses. “What’s up?”

Ignis tried to start a sentence a few times, but seemed to give up on each one just as quickly. He leaned his head back to rest on the couch cushions.

“You know that I love you, Highness, and that I would do anything for you.”

Noctis felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

“But I desperately need someone to take me out.”

Well, that wasn’t something Noct expected to ever hear the brunet say. He blinked twice while attempting to make his mouth work properly. “Do you mean in a date kinda way or an assassin kind of way?”

Ignis waved his hand flippantly while keeping his eyes closed. “I don’t care. Surprise me.”

Noctis huffed out a surprised laugh. Who knew Ignis could be funny? Add another thing to his long list of talents.

Noct gathered all the courage his heart could muster and he grabbed that still waving hand before he could change his mind. Ignis opened his eyes and turned his head to face Noctis. The blush on Noct’s cheeks grew brighter. 

“Well,” the prince started, looking away then back at Ignis, “how about I take you out to dinner? You can relax and not have to cook for me tonight. And if you don’t have a good time then I can promise to send some of my best hitmen after you, alright?”

Ignis stared blankly at Noctis for a moment and the younger could practically see the wheels turning in Ignis’ head. 

“Noctis-”

“I mean, we’re practically soulmates,” Noctis interrupted quickly with an additional squeeze to the hand he was holding. “I have to make sure you get the best dinner or death a prince can offer.”

Ignis laughed at that and his calculating eyes instantly softened with fondness. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time I take your place in a day’s worth of back to back meetings. Please send Cor, would you? I imagine he would know how to give a quick and clean death.”

Noctis’ heart hasn’t stopped rapidly beating since he saw the look in Ignis’ eyes. There wasn’t an official no said yet and Noctis licked his lips in nervousness. “So you’ll accept my murder attempt on you. What about the dinner?”

Ignis’ smile shrunk a little at the corners. “Noct…”

“You already said that you love me,” Noctis reminded him and threaded their fingers together. “And I already said that we’re soulmates. So…why not?”

Ignis studied their intertwined hands for a long time, but then looked back into Noctis’ eyes. They were both quiet for a long breath, searching each other’s gaze for something that the other couldn’t understand, and then Ignis sighed.

Noctis felt his heart plummet into his stomach at that sigh, but instead of the turn down he expected, Ignis brought back the fond smile that was exclusively reserved just for him.

“Why not indeed,” Ignis said softly and trailed his eyes back down to their hands. “Dinner would be lovely your Highness.”

“Noct,” Noctis reminded him with a growing excited smile, “you are only allowed to call me Noct while we’re out on this date.”

“Very well,” Ignis agreed quickly and Noctis was two seconds away from believing that he really did cross over into another universe. He kept his smile on his face, but his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

“Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but why are you agreeing to all this so easily? I’d have thought I’d need to get on my knees or something and beg to get you to go out with me.”

Ignis’ emerald eyes sparkled and his own smile grew. “You have favorable timing, I guess. I’m honestly too tired from doing all your work the last couple days,” Ignis leaned closer to Noct’s face until they were a hair’s breath apart, “and I may or may not have been waiting for you to ask me out for years now.”

Ignis quickly swept down and kissed the top of Noctis’ nose, then leaned back and stood up from the couch. 

Noctis just sat there as Ignis walked to the kitchen, but immediately followed when Ignis curled a finger to beckon him closer. And Noctis wasted no time in following after that finger, grabbed the wrist it was attached to, and pulled Ignis down into a proper kiss.


End file.
